La vie chez l'Enfer I: l'amour est au coeur du mal
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: Lassa est mort au main de l'Empereur... Kira perd espoir et devient Impératrice d'Irianeth... Que devient Enkidiev? Que devient l'ordre? Que devient la vie? L'amitié? L'amour?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

**Ceci est ma seconde fanfic mais je l'écris avec une amie!**

**Bon on se retrouve à la fin!**

**MOI**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Parfois, les dieux ont des décisions étranges à notre égard.__  
__Parfois, nos réactions sont inattendus.__  
__Parfois, on découvre une tendresse insoupçonné chez notre ennemi.__  
__Parfois, la vie est faites de surprises étonnantes.__  
__Parfois, l'amour nous rend vulnérable.__  
__Parfois, le chagrin est préférable.__  
__Parfois, la haine l'emporte.__  
__Parfois, l'humour n'est pas une issue facile.___

_Mais à tous prévoir on finit par gagner les batailles mais à perdre la guerre._

* * *

**Comme on dit, cours, mais efficace!**

**Reviews please!**


	2. I La mort dans l'âme

**Salut la compagnie!**

**Allez, je suis gentille alors je vous mets le chapitre1!**

**A la fin rendez-vous!**

**MOI, Folité**

* * *

****

**_Chapitre 1:_**  
**_  
_**_La mort dans l'âme_

****  
**_  
_**  
**_  
_**  
**_  
_**  
Je regardai la cage d'un regard vague. Lassa était venu ici. Sa trace d'énergie se sentait partout. Sa terreur aussi. Je connaissais Lassa. Jamais il n'aurait flanché. Sa peur prenait souvent le dessus. Mais son amour pour Enkidiev et ses habitants était si profond qu'il lui procurait un courage extraordinaire.

J'aimais beaucoup le porteur de lumière. Il était un confident, un frère, un fils. Je l'aimai. Il était avec Armène, Émeraude Ier et Dylan, ma véritable famille.  
Le savoir au main de l'ennemi me rendait folle de rage.  
Je secouai la tête. Mes cheveux violets volèrent. Swan posa une main sur mon épaule.  
"-On va le retrouver. Fit-elle."  
Je reniflai d'un air peu d'accord. J'avais cru perdre mon mari ici, aux mains de l'ennemi. Mais Asbeth avait raison. Grâce à son sang insecte, il avait survécu. Mais j'aurai préféré qu'il meurt plutôt que mon mari devienne le rejeton favoris de l'Empereur, le prochain sur le trône.  
"-Et on va écrabouillé ton abrutit de père! S'exclama Nogait."  
Le commentaire de mon compagnon d'arme fit naître un sourire sur mes lèvres. Wimme éclata de rire.  
Nous suivîmes quelques couloirs jusqu'à tomber dans un corridor où se situait un couloir et un balcon. Plutôt que de suivre les autres, je pris la direction du couloir en emboîtant les pas de mon roi.  
Je sentis son énergie. Lassa... Je vis l'Empereur gigantesque mais affreux. Il se tenait debout devant Lassa un couteau à la main.  
"-A Lismeth! Cliqueta-t-il.  
-Que demande-t-il? Questionna Onyx.  
-Il ne demande pas, il dédit... Murmurai-je."  
Je vis la pointe du couteau descendre. Je vis le regard suppliant de Lassa. Je ne bougeai pas. La pointe effilé du poignard s'enfonça tendrement dans la chair du porteur de lumière. Le sang coula.  
"-Noonn! Hurlai-je au désespoir."  
Amecareth se retourna. Un halo meurtrier se forma sur son torse. Onyx recula. Emmenant les autres avec lui plus loin.  
"-Kira! Viens! Hurla le roi."  
Je ne bougeai pas. Trop absorbé par le regard violet de mon père. Mon père? J'ai appelé se meurtrier d'enfant "mon père"?! Je me degoutai.  
Je savais pourtant que si Onyx s'enfuyait devant l'ennemi c'est qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Je commençai à reculer morte de peur.  
"- Tu restes là! Narvath!Railla l'Empereur."  
Je serrai les dents et me mis à courir vers mes frères d'armes. Mais le rayon mauve de l'Empereur fusa détruisant le couloir et creusant un fossé entre moi et Onyx. Je m'arrêtai juste à temps. Mes cheveux collaient à mon visage. Je jetai un regard angoissé au roi. Il s'agenouilla tout de suite tenu par sa femme.  
"-Formé une chaîne! Hurla Swan.  
-Nous partirons quand tu me tiendras Kira! Cria Onyx."  
Je m'accroupis et m'approchai du bord. Je sentais la présence de l'Empereur derrière moi mais je ne regardai pas en arrière. Je tendis le bras. Ma main frôla celle d'Onyx mais sa griffe rugit me faisant reculer.  
"-Qu'est-ce que... Fit Onyx.  
-Je suis la fille d'une déesse maintenant, et la petite fille du dieu déchu! Expliquai-je rapidement. Votre griffe ne m'aime pas! Tendez l'autre main!"  
Le roi obtempéra pour une fois. Mon ongle ou plutôt ma griffe frôle son doigt lui causant un entaille. Deux main saisirent mes chevilles et me tirèrent en arrière. J'enfonçai mes griffes dans le sol.  
"-Kira! Cria Liam.  
-Partez sans moi! Je..."  
Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase, un coup sur la tête me fit perdre connaissance.

Onyx me prit la main. Je jetai un dernier regard à Kira, évanouie.  
"-Reste en vie... Murmurai-je."  
Mon mari nous fit disparaître. Je sentis le sable sous mes pieds. Je tombai à genoux sur le sol et éclatai en sanglot. Onyx me prit dans ses bras, le regard triste. Nous aurions dû revenir ici victorieux! Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi?! Liam devait se poser la même question que moi. Il marchait de long en large sur la plage en hurlant, les larmes dégoulinants.  
"-Vous aviez dit que Lassa mettrait fin au règne de l'Empereur! Hurla l'ancien écuyer à l'adresse des dieux. Pas qu'il mourrait à son tour! Vous nous avez mentit! Vous nous avez fait croire des choses absolument fausses!"  
Une jeune fille arriva en courant sur la plage. Maïwen.  
"-Que se passe-t-il?! Où sont Lassa et Kira?! S'inquiéta-t-elle."  
Elle n'eut aucune réponse, personne n'ayant le courage de lui apprendre la tragédie. Kevin se leva, le bandeau sur les yeux. Il s'orienta au son de la voix suraiguë de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, il l'embrassa. Ce qui fit taire Maïwen.  
"- Ils sont... Comprit cette-dernière en s'écartant.  
-Pas Kira seulement...  
-Non..."  
Maïwen enfonça la tête dans les épaules de son époux. Au bout de quelques minutes Onyx nous mit en chaîne et nous disparûmes pour apparaître au royaume d'Emeraude. Les combats avaient pris fin à la tombée de la nuit. Onyx laissa sa troupe à quelques mètres du campement mais nous ne bougeâmes pas.

"-Il faudra leurs dire... Murmura Dempsey.  
-Je ne m'y résous pas. Répondit Bergeau.  
-La vie est injuste... Se plaignit Maïwen.  
-Comme tu dis... Répondis-je."

Je regardai d'un air satisfait les chevaliers épuisés. Jenifael était à ma gauche. Elle venait de me faire parvenir qu'Abnar avait enfin était libéré. Mon ancien lieutenant vint me rejoindre. Au début, j'en fus ravis. S'ils étaient déjà rentrés cela voulait dire que la mission c'était déroulé facilement. Je me retournai pour le serrer dans mes bras mais sa mine déconfite m'arrêta.  
"-Onyx? Qu'est-ce que... Balbutiai-je."  
Ce-dernier me fonça dessus. Son visage était déformé par la fureur.  
"-Tu avais tous faux Hadrian! Tous! Hurla-t-il attirant l'intention de certains chevaliers.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se... Commençai-je.  
-Tes dieux et leurs prédictions! Aucun n'avait vrai en fait!  
-C'est vrai Hadrian! Ils ont fait cela pour nous donner de faux espoir! Mon père avait raison! Argumenta Liam.  
-Mais expliquez... Continuai-je.  
-Ils sont morts à cause des dieux et de leurs prédiction! Cria Swan.  
-Mais je...  
-Et Kira est perdu! S'écria Robyn pourtant calme d'habitude."  
Jenifael se plaça devant moi, transformé en boule de feu.  
"-EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS A LA FIN! Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle  
-on va s'expliquer Jeni... Mais éteints-toi! Supplia Liam en larmes."  
la jeune femme lui obéit. J'observais son visage inquiet. Elle était magnifique certes. Mais mes sentiments étaient orientés vers une autre jeune femme. Qui ne m'aimera sans doute jamais. J'avais bien vite oublie mon ancienne compagne car ce n'était qu'un mariage arrange rien de plus.  
Je secouai la tête. Honte a toi Hadrian! Une nouvelle des plus inquiétantes allait être révélés et moi je ne pensais qu'aux femmes... Mais avouons qu'elles sont magiques!  
_"Hadrian!_  
_-Mère? Que faites-vous ici?_  
_-Je ne suis pas ta mère je suis ta raison... Concentré-toi sur le présent!_  
_-Vous ressemblez beaucoup a ma mère pourtant..._  
_-Hadrian d'Argent!_  
_-oui... Je sais..."_  
Je soupirai. Lorsque je revins a moi. Tous les chevaliers étaient rassemblés autour du feu. Kevin se tenait au milieu. Je m'approchai.  
"-Alors Kira comme nous tous se stoppa net, morte de peur. Amecareth... Enfonça son poignard dans le cœur de Lassa. Raconta Liam aux cotes de son ancien maître."  
mais il n pût finir. Il éclata en sanglot suivit par de nombreux des Chevaliers. Jenifael se leva et courut dans ses bras.  
"-oh Liam... Je... C'est horrible! Pleura-t-elle.  
-je sais Jeni... Je sais..  
-la situation est déjà horrible mais en plus Kira est prisonnière du monstre! Fit Robyn.  
-on ne pourrait pas organiser une mission de sauvetage comme pour la mienne? Questionna Kevin.  
-hors de question que j'ailles sauver sa fille mauve! Croassa Onyx.  
-mais c'est Kira! Hurla Bridgess.  
-je sais, mais il a sauvé Sage grâce a son sang. Alors sa plus puissante fille, crois-moi elle ne risque rien!"  
personne ne répliqua car bien que ce soit triste a dire, il avait raison.  
"-écoutez-moi! Chaque Chevalier qui a des bracelets ira, demain, dans les royaumes voisins pour les avertir de la situation. Nous dormons tous a Émeraude. Chaque personne choisis ce qu'il veut pour sa famille. Clamai-je."

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous pensé?**

**Reviews please!**

**MOI.**


End file.
